Friday Blues
by Crazedtroll
Summary: Joe is upset by the death of B.B. King. He finds himself at the last place he expected. Note: Contains real Harrison Wells.


**Author's Note: This story stands alone, but could fall earlier in the timeline that includes my story "Birthday Surprise." I spent the day listening to B.B. King and thought it might be something Joe would do, so I wrote this. Comments are welcomed, even if it is just "cute and weird." Thanks!**

 **I own none of the characters and make no money. This is just for fun.**

Friday Blues

Joe paused at the door. He wasn't sure why he'd come here. The day was dark and gloomy, physically and mentally for him at least. Appropriately it was raining and there were no blue skies visible anywhere. Perhaps he'd come here because he knew the occupant would be home. For a moment, the detective was tempted to turn and leave, but instead he lifted his hand and poked at the doorbell. It was just a courtesy, ringing the doorbell. They all had full access to the house. Since they'd found him Wednesday morning on top of that car where Eobard had landed and bled the night before, he'd been banished to the house. Cisco had put in cameras and was monitoring them 24-7. Caitlin had drawn blood, done scans, the works.

The doors opened and music washed out. Joe stared at the man sitting in the wheelchair and nodded. "Detective West," Harrison Wells greeted the other man tersely.

"Dr. Wells," Joe said with a nod. It had been a shock, seeing the video footage. Blood left on the car that Eobard had crashed on had been struck by lightning, causing a brilliant explosion. When the flames and light had died down, there'd been a body. They'd found him Wednesday morning, barely breathing, naked, and hypothermic.

"What can I do for you?" Harrison wheeled the chair backwards, going back into the house. They'd given him a chair when Caitlin's scans had revealed the damage to his spine. Since Cisco had decimated the electric, that had left him with a manual wheelchair. He was strangely proficient with it.

"Have you heard the news?" Joe stepped inside, glancing at the doors as they closed behind him. Harrison shot a look over his shoulder as he led the other man into the living room.

"Yes," he answered, stopping his chair next to the couch and motioning for Joe to have a seat.

As Joe sat, he listened to the song. "Is this?" He motioned toward the ceiling where the music seemed to be coming from.

"I thought I'd do a tribute day," Harrison said with a nod.

"I would never have pegged you as a fan," Joe said, letting the music wash over his ears. Harrison looked down and then up at Joe.

"Eobard isn't, but I am. Tess was a huge fan. Dragged me to every concert she could. Hell, we even went to London once so we could catch one of his shows." There was a sadness to his voice that Joe could understand.

"So how much of his stuff have you got?"

"All of it." The answer shocked Joe. "Eobard only kept it because he knew some of it would be worth money some day." There was a moment of silence as Harrison studied Joe. For his part. Joe was still in shock. "Come on. This one is almost done. You can pick the next one." Turning the wheelchair, he paused to make sure Joe was following.

Standing, Joe followed Harrison down the hallway and into a room filled with music, some in the form of CDs, some in the form of old records. Harrison entered the room, going straight for one wall. "Here's everything of his that I have." He waved at a huge portion of the wall. "You choose what we put on next."

"Damn," Joe said appreciatively. "This may take me a bit."

"If I remember this recording correctly, you have about ten minutes," Harrison replied with a shrug. While Joe perused the music, Harrison went to a corner and picked up a guitar, strumming it along with the song that was playing. Looking over his shoulder, Joe was shocked yet again.

"I didn't know you play," Joe said. "Not bad."

"Not good enough," Harrison countered. "I used to play when I was trying to figure out a problem. Drove Tess nuts." At the memory, he laughed and managed a smile.

"I used to sing some of his stuff to Iris at bedtime," Joe admitted. Pulling out a record, he held it up so that Harrison could see it. "What do you think of this?"

Stopping his playing, Harrison smiled and nodded, putting the guitar down. Wheeling up to Joe, he took the record, set it in his lap and went over to a turntable. "I think you have perfect timing." With a bit of a flourish, he took the record and put it on the turntable. A moment later the music danced through the house.

"Alright!" Joe said. With a smile, he got up and started to dance along with the music. With a smile, Harrison pulled off a spin.

A few hours later Cisco let himself into the huge house Eobard Thawne had called home. He'd tried ringing the doorbell but no one answered. Barry, Caitlin, and Iris followed him inside, looking around in confusion. The music rattled through the house, with laughter mixing in with it. Smiling, Cisco nodded his head and took the bag he carried to the kitchen.

"Dr. Wells!" He called out, trying to be heard over the din.

"Is that B.B. King?" Caitlin asked, looking around trying to identify the source of the music.

"Yeah. Dad was really upset when he heard the news," Iris declared.

"Joe was a huge fan," Barry added. "Do you guys hear that laughter?"

"You won't believe this," Cisco said.

"Why did you insist on us coming here and bringing food?" Caitlin asked.

"I was observing this Dr. Wells on the cameras I put in," Cisco said. He was getting the food out and setting it on the counter, buffet style. Confused, the other three joined in, helping him get everything set up. "Come on," Cisco said when they were done. Leading the way, he headed towards the music room.

As they approached the room in question, the laughter and music got louder. As the younger quartet came around the corner Barry, Caitlin, and Iris stopped in their tracks. Cisco gave a shout and happily joined in with the dancing. Harrison and Joe were covered in sweat, but were clearly enjoying themselves.

"What in the world!" Caitlin shouted as the song ended. Both men came to a stop, looking oddly guilty. "What are you two doing?"

"Well, Harrison here was doing a marathon in memory of BB King," Joe began.

"And Joe decided to join in," Harrison finished. He was breathing hard and covered in sweat. "Man can dance." He wiped at some of the sweat on his brow. The album finished and silence swept through the house.

"Did you know he plays guitar?" Joe asked, jerking a finger towards Harrison.

"Ha. You sing like a bird," Harrison countered.

"Dad, have you been here since you left the house three hours ago?" Iris demanded to know. She'd moved back in with her father and Barry since she and Eddie had broken up. A lot had happened in the last few days.

"Uh," Joe looked like a dear in headlights as he considered the question. "Yes," he finally answered. A smile blossomed over Iris's face.

"Then we clearly need to throw another one on," she declared. "Cause this is the happiest I've seen you in a while." Stepping forwards, she started looking over the collection she had to choose from. "Oh my god. This looks like almost everything he'd produced."

"That's cause it is everything," Harrison said, a touch of pride in his voice.

"Dr. Wells, rocking the blues," Cisco said, grinning.

"I may have been trapped inside a crazy killer who looked like me, but I'm actually a pretty nice guy," Harrison said. Silence fell and he grimaced. "Sorry. Way to kill the mood, huh?"

"I think we just need some time to get used to it," Caitlin assured him. "So, what should we put on next." Stepping forwards, she joined Iris and they started looking through the music.

"Hey, so Cisco had us bring food," Barry said. "And drinks."

"Excellent," Joe said. "I'm parched." He started for the door, stopping to look back at Harrison. "You coming?" Looking a little shocked, Harrison nodded and started following.

"Definitely need to hydrate," Harrison declared. Iris put another album on and the music once more filled the house. Pausing in the doorway, Harrison watched the quartet start dancing. Smiling, he moved to follow Joe. Maybe he had a chance to reclaim his life.


End file.
